The present invention relates generally to cleaning tools and more particularly to a cleaning tool that is particularly effective in picking up dirt, lint and the like from rugs, floors, furniture and so forth.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cleaning tool which is easy and economical to produce.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a cleaning tool which does not contain any motors.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cleaning tool which utilizes the clinging and dirt collecting properties of Velcro.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawing which forms a part thereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration, a specific embodiment for practicing the invention. This embodiment will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be undertood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.